(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a gate driver, a method for driving the gate driver, and a display device using the same. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display device including a gate driver integrated into the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels where field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and displays an image by controlling polarization of incident light. The display device includes an organic light emitting device, a plasma display device, an electrophoretic display, and the like, in addition to the liquid crystal display.
Such a display device includes a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver may be patterned together with a gate line, a data line, and a thin film transistor, and thus may be integrated on the display device. As such, since the integrated gate driver is not required to form a separate gate driving chip, there is an advantage in that manufacturing costs are reduced.
However, as the display device increases in size and resolution of the display device becomes higher, a leakage current of a node Q, which controls an output of a gate signal or a carry signal, flowing through a control transistor disposed between a input and the node Q is increased in proportion to the increased size of the control transistor during a bootstrapping time. This causes a problem in circuit reliability (particularly in gate falling time increasing due to voltage drop in node Q and in carry signal weakening).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.